The present invention relates to a novel and useful mattress structure which is capable of folding.
Mattresses are used in sleep or rest related situations throughout the world. Mattresses provide a comfortable platform for a person residing on the same, but are generally rather large and unwieldy, especially when the mattress must be transported by a single person. In addition, mattresses are often too bulky to fit into small passageways for use in rooms within an edifice. Transportation platforms such as boats, trains, automobiles, and the like are often used as living quarters, requiring mattresses. Normal mattresses do not fit in certain transportation platforms. This factor requires special manufacturing of mattresses that are of a miniature size or are divided into multiple pieces for reassembly. Unfortunately, such mattresses are not as comfortable to the user and are quite expensive to produce.
In the past, mattresses which are capable of flexing or folding have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 787,450, 4,662,011, and 4,811,932, show coil spring mattress structures which permit elastic deformation of the same when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,945 shows a foldable mattress in the form of linked fabric enclosed sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,841 describes a spring mattress which includes foldable sections that are held together by webbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,540 shows a sleeper sofa mattress that permits folding along certain lines by the use of a clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 877,568 shows a mattress structure which is foldable by the employment of whipped stitching along a crease.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,554,098, 4,790,519, and 6,088,857 show folding mattress structures which employ clips along a fold line of separate mattress sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 149,758 describes a spring mattress which folds due to a series of clips along a fold line.
A mattress structure which is capable of folding and yet maintaining integrity and strength would be a notable advance in the sleep structure field of invention.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful folding mattress structure is herein provided.
The structure of the present application utilizes a first section having a first side and a second side with a plurality of springs spanning the same. The first and second sides form an end therebetween which extends along first section.
A second section is also similarly formed to the first section, with a first side, second side, and a plurality of springs spanning the same. An end is also formed between the first and second sides completely across the mattress second section.
A connecting member is also employed in the present invention to link the first section to the second section with the ends of the first and second sections in abutment. The connecting member links the plurality of overlapping springs found in adjacent first and second sections along the ends formed by those sections. The connecting member may take the form of a coiled member that wraps around overlapping springs found in the first and second sections. The connecting member would extend along the entire length of the abutted ends of the first and second sections to provide strength.
In addition, a plurality of cross-members may be used between adjacent springs removed from the springs front the ends of the first and second sections, to transversely link them together laterally relative to each connecting member. Such plurality of cross-members adds strength to the mattress section when used without detracting from the foldability of the structure of the present invention.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful folding mattress structure has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a folding mattress structure which is capable of folding and unfolding without deteriorating in strength.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a folding mattress structure which folds from an original configuration of multiple adjacent sections to a unitary mattress support quickly and easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a folding mattress structure which possesses the attributes of a unitary mattress when extended into a planar mattress support structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a folding mattress structure which is relatively simple to manufacture and maintain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a folding mattress structure which is particularly useful in transportation vehicles such as boats, automobiles, trains, and the like.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.